Chantelle Mohman
Chantelle Mohman '- hybryda białego tygrysa i dżinna. Ma 17 lat. Pochodzi z Indii, aczkolwiek jako pasjonatka filmów akcji i początkująca, lecz ambitna aktorka-kaskaderka przeprowadziła się do Hollywood razem ze swoimi rodzicami. Próbowała swoich sił na planie filmowym, jednak nie spotkała się tam z przyjemnym powitaniem, a ze względu na swoją nadpobudliwość oraz tendencję do wywoływania problemów, wpadania w tarapaty, nie otrzymała roli w żadnym filmie i tuż po zakończeniu castingu wróciła do swojego rodzinnego miasta - Agry. Pomimo porażki, nie poddała się i zaczęła nowy rozdział w swoim życiu. Złożyła papiery do Straszyceum, a we wrześniu udała się do Salem w Upioryce, gdzie rozpoczęła swoją nową przygodę wśród upiorów takich jak ona. Gdy opowiedziała nowym przyjaciołóm o niepowodzeniu, które spotkało ją w mieście gwiazd, postanowiły spełnić jej marzenia i z pomocą upiorów z kółka teatralnego zrealizowały przedstawienie, w którym Chantelle odgrywała główną rolę. Od tego czasu bierze czynny udział w kółku teatralnym oraz w wolnych chwilach nagrywa filmiki na StrachTube'ie. Osobowość Charakter Chantelle jest oparty na usposobieniu przypisywanym chińskiemu znaku zodiakalnemu, tygrysowi. Według niego, osoba wywodząca się spod znaku tygrysa jest znakomitą aktorką i potrafi skrywać swoją prawdziwą osobowość za maską dobrotliwej, potulnej i nieco cynicznej kotki, co często wykorzystuje, nie tylko w sytuacjach zagrożenia. Tak na prawdę, jest przepełniona pozytywnym nastawieniem. Jest bardzo energiczna, zaraża wszystkich wokół pozytywną energią i chęcią do działania. Ponad wszystko uwielbia ryzyko i przygody, często też wpada przez to w tarapaty i musi ponosić konsekwencje swoich czynów. Pomimo upadku, nigdy się nie poddaje i nie traci wiary w siebie oraz w swoje możliwości. Niestety, nie potrafi uczyć się na swoich błędach i wyciągać wniosków, zazwyczaj popełnia te same błędy jeszcze kilka razy zanim się czegoś nauczy. Mimo tego, że w razie porażki udaje twardą to wewnątrz ma złamane serce przepełnione żalem i chociaż nigdy by się do tego nie przyznała, bardzo często potrzebuje czułości oraz współczucia ze strony drugiej osoby. Potrafi jednak żądać okazania tylko szacunku i podziwu, nie da rady poprosić o sympatię i szczerość, której wymaga. Los jednak wyhartował ją i z pomocą, nawet lekką, potrafi dojść do siebie nawet w najgorszej sytuacji. W głębi duszy, Chantelle marzy o popularności i podziwie, jakim obdarzą ją inne upiory. Oprócz porażek, z których jest znana, odnosi błyskotliwe sukcesy, ponieważ ma wiele świetnych, a nawet rewolucyjnych pomysłów, które stopniowo stara się wcielać w życie. Nigdy się nie nudzi, cały czas ucieka przed nudą i angażuje się w różne, czasami ryzykowne przedsięwzięcia. Jest ambitna. Nie obawia się żadnych niespodzianek, ma wspaniały refleks. Potrafi sprytnie nakłonić wszystkich do poparcia jej pomysłów, a nawet zaprząc do realizacji ukrytych celów, ale prawie nigdy nie wykorzystuje tej umiejętności. Woli zrobić coś samodzielnie i mieć z tego satysfakcję, niżeli wykorzystywać innych do swoich celów. Gardzi takimi osobami. Sama też potrafi docenić cudze idee oraz pomysły, czasami pomaga przy ich realizacji. Tak jak wcześniej wspomniano, tygrysica jest nad wyraz energiczna, ale często brakuje jej wytrwałości. Woli z entuzjazmem i uśmiechem na ustach rozpoczynać sprawy, niż kończyć je w pocie czoła. Przez przemęczenie porzuca niektóre zobowiązania, a nawet zapomina o obietnicach i szuka nowych przygód. Wygląd Chantelle jest wysoką, zwinną upiorką o lekko falowanych, czarnych włosach sięgających do ud z białymi pasemkami. Jej oczy są piękne, niebieskie i głębokie, podkreślone czarną, grubą kreską oraz złotym, brokatowym cieniem. Rzęsy, zarówno dolne, jak i góre, nie potrzebują ani odrobiny tuszu, z natury są ciemne i długie. Brwi są gęste i czarne. Usta są duże i wydatne, zazwyczaj ich nie maluje, a wklepuje jedynie odrobinę nawilżającego balsamu. Z jej kości ogonowej wyrasta długi, biały, tygrysi ogon, a na głowie widnieją spiczaste uszy w tym samym kolorze. Sierść tygrysicy jest śnieżnobiała w czarne pasy, co jest typowe dla jej rasy. Na prawym uchu ma trzy pasy, dwa na czole, po dwa na każdym policzkach oraz znacznie więcej na nogach, rękach oraz ogonie. Ze względu na fakt bycia hybrydą, ciało Chantelle jest pokryte pancerzem, typowym dla innych dżinnów. Jej paznokcie są długie i zazwyczaj pomalowane błękitnym, matowym lakierem. Relacje 'Rodzice Rodzice Chantelle rzadko się odzywają, cierpią w milczeniu by jej nie smucić problemami między tygrysołaczą, a dżinnową rodziną. Nie spotkali się od bardzo, bardzo dawna, bo odesłali Chantelle do Hollywood, do ciotki by uczyła się w aktorskiej szkole oraz innej niż ta, w której była wyśmiewana. Hybryda ledwo zna ciotkę, bo najpierw uczęszczała do szkoły z internatem, a potem cały czas spędzała z ukochaną kuzynką, Jinadev. 'Dalsza rodzina' Upiorka nie zna swoich dalszych krewnych, którzy krytykują na każdym kroku związek jej rodziców i traktują ich jak odrzutków. Nigdy nie była ciekawa, nie zagłębiała się w temat. Wie, że nie są tolerowani i nikt nie musiał jej tego wyjawiać, sama się domyśliła. W swoim rodzinnym domu znalazła kiedyś stary album z rodzinnymi zdjęciami, z różnego rodzaju uroczystości, typu zjazdy rodzinne, czy też urodziny. Na każdym z nich było widać granicę, która dzieliła jej rodzinę od strony mamy i taty. Na każdej stronie był jakiś dżinn o srogiej twarzy przepełnionej pogardą. Gdzieś na środku, walały się luźne zdjęcia różnych, radosnych tygrysów szczerzących kły i strojących głupie miny. 'Przyjaciele' Przyjaciółkami Chantelle nazywa Priyę Daanav, Justine Sainę oraz Sun Hi Yumehę. 'Znajomi' Koleżeńskie relacje nastolatka ma z Genievieve von Lamp, Poppy Hokkaido, Blair DeGhoul,Amelie Purrmeow i Chalchiuhticue Coatlicue. 'Miłość' Jedyną miłością Chantelle jest zapewniana jej przez sporty ekstremalne adrenalina. 'Wrogowie' Dziewczyna ma na pieńku z Leah Snowchains, Riley Bone oraz Larisse Rare. 'Zwierzę' Zwierzakiem Chantelle jest mangusta indyjska o imieniu Nahal. Zdolności *'Zwinność' - Dziewczyn w genach odziedziczyła niezwykłą zwinność. *'Szybkość' - Chantelle wspaniale oraz szybko biega. Jak na po części tygrysa przystało. *'Teleportacja' - Chantelle może błyskawicznie twleportować się w dowolne miejsce na ziemii. *'Zmiana w obłok pary' - Chantelle potrafi zmienić formę na ogromny, niebieski obłok. Zainteresowania 'Aktorstwo' Chantelle od najmłodszych lat pasjonowała się aktorstwem. Pewnie jak większość dziewczynek wyobrażała sobie siebie samą na czerwonych dywanach, w otoczeniu blasku fleszy i odbierającą statuetki za pierwszorzedne role. Uczęszczała na wiele kółek zainteresowań, lecz nie potrafiła dostosować się do panujących w nich zasad i często zmieniała grupę. 'Sporty ekstremalne' Latanie na dywanie Latać na dywanie Chantelle nauczyła się dzięki kuzynkom z dżinnowej strony rodziny. Zapasy Dziewczyna ma parę w mięśniach. Ze swoim ojcem bardzo często oglądała różne sporty ekstremalne - motokros, sztuki walki, boks ale w pamięć Chantelle najbardziej zapadły zapasy. Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: '''Chan, Chanti, Elle, Tigra (jej pseudonim w internecie). '''Ulubione powiedzonko: "Jak to mówią... Kto nie ryzykuje, ten nic nie zyskuje!" Najbardziej lubi: 'Zajęcia teatralne, ponieważ uwielbia grać na scenie, udawać, i robić wszystko co powiązane z aktorstwem. Najbardziej lubi brać udział w szybkich, dynamicznych scenach, które wywołują u widza napięcie i dreszczyk emocji. '...a najmniej: '''Historię nieumarłych, ponieważ obejmowanie jednego stanowiska i podejmowanie racjonalnych decyzji jest dla niej bardzo trudne, zwłaszcza gdy w grę wchodzą jej przodkowie ze strony obu rodziców. '''Zwierzak: Mangusta indyjska - Nahal. Nie rusza się z domu bez: '''Swojej lampy. '''Ulubiony kolor: Karaibski błękit oraz złoty. Sekrety jej pokoju: ''' '''Ciekawostka: Czy wiesz, że kiedyś w tajemnicy przed rodzicami brała udział w walkach zapaśniczych i zdobywała wysokie noty? ! Po czym ją rozpoznać? #Po tygrysich uszach, ogonie oraz dżinnowym pancerzu. #Po tym, że zazwyczaj przemieszcza się na swoim latającym dywanie, robiąc przy tym niemałe zamieszanie wśród uczniów. #Po charakterystycznych, czarnych pręgach na jej nieskazitelnej, śnieżnobiałej sierści. #Po złoto-błękitnym pyłku, który unosi się wokół niej po tym, jak spełni czyjeś życzenie lub się teleportuje. Portrayals thumb|leftW rolę Chantelle w filmie live-action wcieli się amerykańska aktorka i piosenkarka China Anne McClain, znana m.in. z roli Chyny Parks z serialu Nadzdolni, czy też Umy - córki Urszuli, z filmu Następcy 2. W serialu, w oryginalnej wesji językowej głosu użyczyłaby . Zaś w polskiej wersji - Agnieszka Fajlhauer Użyczyła swojego głosu Angie z Violetty, Trixie z My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Hadley z Barbie i Akademia Księżniczek, czy też Darcy z Klubu Winx. Za wykonanie piosenek, w polskiej wersji językowej byłaby odpowiedzialna . Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki *Na początku, miała na imię Ginelle. *Postać adoptowana od Maszy108 przez Amity.Galę, a następnie przez Rochi. *Urodziny obchodzi 15 lutego. *Jest spod znaku wodnika, a w chińskim zodiaku - tygrysa, na nim też opiera się osobowość dziewczyny, jak i większość cech charakteru. *Jej ulubiony kamień szlachetny to szafir. *Ma swój własny, latający dywan, którym lata zazwyczaj po korytarzach Straszyceum. *Jej ulubione liczby to 4, 5, 7 i 9. *Potrafi spełnić nieokreśloną ilość życzeń, aczkolwiek nie robi tego często. *Jej lampa jest błękitna. *Jej imię można zapisać również jako "Chantal", wymowa się nie zmienia. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left Biały tygrys – jeden z wielu wariantów ubarwienia tygrysa Panthera tigris (ssak z rodziny kotowatych). Jego cechami charakterystycznymi są: kremowe lub białe umaszczenie sierści, różowy nos, niebieskie oczy oraz czarne, szare lub brązowe pasy. Osobniki albinotyczne o śnieżnobiałym kolorze futra mają pasy słabo widoczne albo zupełnie niewidoczne. Takie tygrysy są osobliwością poszukiwaną przez ogrody zoologiczne. W naturze tygrysy te żyją jedynie w subtropikalnych lasach Bengalu, w północno-wschodnich Indiach. Nie są one jednak innymi podgatunkami, lecz wariantami kolorystycznymi żyjącego tam podgatunku (Panthera tigris tigris). Rzadziej białe osobniki występują u tygrysa amurskiego (Panthera tigris altaica). Wszystkie białe koty trzymane w ogrodach zoologicznych pochodzą od jednego ojca o imieniu Mohman, którego schwytano w 1820 roku. Rodzicami białych tygrysów mogą być także dwa normalnie ubarwione koty. Jest to jednak możliwe tylko wtedy, jeśli co najmniej jeden z nich jest nosicielem upośledzonego genu, odpowiedzialnego za wytwarzanie odpowiedniej ilości melaniny. thumb|leftDżinny '– demony i duchy powstałe z czystego ognia bez dymu (w niektórych wersjach wierzeń z czystego płomienia oraz obłoku pary), które posiadają nadnaturalną potęgę i są niewidzialne, mogą jednak przyjmować dowolną postać (człowieka, zwierzęcia lub potwora). Utożsamiały one wrogie człowiekowi siły natury. Uważano ich za mieszkańców pustyni. Wiara w dżinny stanowiła bardzo istotny składnik religii Arabów w okresie przed islamem. Jako pozostałość mitologicznych wyobrażeń z przedmuzułmańskiej Arabii pojawiły się także w islamie, gdzie stanowią trzecią kategorię rozumnych istot stworzonych przez Boga (obok aniołów i ludzi). Dżinny w wierzeniach muzułmańskich dzielą się na dobre i złe. Dobre służą Bogu i pomagają ludziom, zaś złe szkodzą. Czasem do złych dżinnów zalicza się szatana (szejtana). Podobnie jak ludzie, dżinny dzielą się na plemiona i rody. Miejsce pochodzenia 'thumb|left|270px Indie – państwo położone w Azji Południowej, zajmujące większość subkontynentu indyjskiego.Od północy Indie są ograniczone przez łańcuchy górskie: Karakorum i Himalaje. Z Indiami graniczą: Pakistan na północnym zachodzie, Chiny, Nepal oraz Bhutan na północy, Mjanma i Bangladesz na północnym wschodzie, Sri Lanka przez zatokę Mannar i cieśninę Palk na południowym wschodzie. Od południowego zachodu kraj otaczają wody Morza Arabskiego, zaś od południowego wschodu Zatoki Bengalskiej i Morza Andamańskiego. Do Indii należy archipelag Lakkadiwów leżący na Morzu Arabskim 450 km na zachód od wybrzeży kraju oraz leżące w Zatoce Bengalskiej archipelagi Andamanów i Nikobarów. Galeria GinelleRM.jpg Szkice główek kilku OC.jpg Chantelle basic szkic.jpg Chantelle NDID.jpg|Nowy design Lato2019Rysunek.jpg W różnych seriach Chantelle strój szkiceu.jpg Od innych Ginelle ID by A.G.jpg|Chantelle Basic|od Amity.Gali Ginelle Skullette.png|Skullette Chantelle od Amity. Ginelle ID by Masza.png|Pierwszy wygląd Chantelle autorstwa Maszy108 Skulette Ginelle.png|Skullette Chantelle autorstwa Maszy108 Ginelle.png|Chantelle autorstwa LilyWolf Ginellesimsy.png|Chantelle w Simsach autorstwa Liścia Ginellesfs.png|Portret Chantelle w Simsach autorstwa Liścia Chantelle Mohman by Kicia128.jpg|od Kicia128 Genie..png|od Opiekacza Meta Timeline *'29 czerwca 2016': Masza108 składa wnioski o zastrzeżenie znaków towarowych dla Ginelle Mohman. *'18 czerwca 2017': Amity.Gala adoptuje znaki towarowe dla Ginelle Mohman. *'29 października 2017': Amity.Gala zmienia imię Ginelle na Chantelle. *'2017': Pierwsza lalka Chantelle zostaje wydana w ramach serii Basic. *'2017': Chantelle pojawia się w webisodzie Królewskie strategie. *'2017': Wpisy z pamiętnika Chantelle zostają ujawnione. *'2017': Chantelle zalicza swój debiut 3D w filmie Amelie and 13 Birthday Disasters. *'01.07.18' - Chatnelle Mohman zostaje przekazana Rochi mouscedes. Przypisy Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Hybrydy Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Indie Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija